In Your Dreams
by Selene Serenity
Summary: This is my sequel to Mixed Magic. Everyone is back for another year of school, including
1. A new year

In Your Dreams  
  
~Selene Serenity~  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura belong to me. They are property of J.K. Rowling (HP) and CLAMP (CCS). If you wish to put this fic on your site, please contact me first.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello everyone. I recived a couple of requests to write a squel to my CCS/HP crossover, Mixed Magic. I wasn't going to at first but some ideas just popped into my mind and, well, here I am! WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "MIXED MAGIC" PLEASE GO READ THAT FIRST. Please Enjoy, "In Your Dreams".  
  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
"Come on Bellaluna!" Artimus whispered just outside of Harry's bedroom door.  
  
"I don't think Harry is going to like this one bit." Bellaluna crossed her arms.  
  
"Well no one asked you!" Artimus retorted. He changed into his true form. He placed his large paw against the wooden door and slowly pushed it open. He pounced on Harry, who until now was sleeping silently. He opened his eyes to see the large white beast in front of him and screamed. Harry leapt out of the bed.  
  
"ARTIMUS! What are you doing!?" He cried.  
  
"Well sorry if I didn't want you to be late for meeting Sakura and the others at Diagon Alley." Artimus huffed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot!" Harry panicked. "You two get out so I can change and then we'll leave!" He ordered.  
  
"Right!" The two guardians nodded and hovered out of the room. Harry quickly dressed himself and gathered all of the things he would need today. Today Harry, Artimus and Bellaluna were all going to Diagon Alley to shop with Sakura, Yue, Kero, Syaoran, Meling, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun before school started.  
  
He rushed downstairs where Bellaluna and Artimus were scaring the Durslys for the last time before they left. At that point Artimus was in his false form and bit on Dudley's finger. Dudley swung him back and forth screaming for someone to take Artimus off. Harry and Bellaluna laughed their heads off for a few moments until Harry looked at the clock. "Guys, we need to get going." He said. "We promised to meet them at noon and it's 10:00."  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We can just fly!" Artimus pointed out after he let go off Dudley.  
  
"I know that! I just want to get going!" Harry placed his hands at his hips.  
  
"Well in that case, lets go!" Bellaluna smiled and made her wings appear. She walked over to the door and opened it, then stepped out.  
  
"Right!" Artimus nodded and flew out the door. His wings grew and surrounded him then spread out to reveal his true form.  
  
Harry also walked outside. "Well I'm not allowed to use magic during summer break and I'm not sure if the Potter Cards count or not, but I don't want to take the chance." Harry explained. "So Artimus, can you bring me?" He asked.  
  
"Sure! Get on." Artimus agreed. Harry sat on Artimus's back.  
  
"Okay! Lets go!" He smiled. Bellaluna and Artimus both took of at the same time and flew off into the sky.  
  
***  
  
"Kero! Where is Yue!?" Sakura shouted, sounding very frustrated. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"How should I know?" Kero floated around the room. "He said he had to go out for a few minutes and he would be right back. He didn't tell me where he was going."  
  
Sakura sighed and stomped over to her bed room window and lifted it up. "YUE! Where are you!?" She screamed.  
  
Suddenly a bouqet of flowers appered right in her face. "Right here." She heard Yue's voice. Sakura fell back and screamed in surprise. Yue flew in through the window with the flowers in his hand. "So is that what I get for bringing you a back to school present?" Yue half pouted, half grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry Yue. You just scared my a bit. Sakura stood up on her toes and kissed Yue gently on the lips before Kero flew over to them.  
  
"Aw…..isn't that sweet?!" He cooed mockingly.  
  
Both Yue and Sakura turned to face Kero. "Shut up!" They screamed.  
  
Kero sighed in disbelief and floated over to the other side of the room.  
  
Touya and Yukito both walked into the room at that moment. "Are we ready to go yet?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yup!" Sakura nodded.  
  
"We better go say good-bye to your father now." Yuki suggested.  
  
"Right." Touya agreed and everyone in the room walked downstairs.  
  
Fujitaka was in the living room reading a book when he saw everyone come in. "So are you leaving now?" He asked as he put hi book down.  
  
"Yes." They all told him.  
  
Sakura walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him. "Bye daddy." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Good-bye Sakura."  
  
She backed away and Touya extended his hand to his father. Fujitaka took it then pulled his son into a hug. "Bye Dad." Touya said.  
  
He too walked back.  
  
Kero and Yue were now at the front of the group. Fujitaka nodded at them. "I'm trusting you to protect my daughter." He said seriously.  
  
"You know I will." Kero grinned widely.  
  
"With my life." Yue nodded.  
  
Fujitaka then said good-bye to Yukito and they were all off. The walked outside and Sakura used the fly card to get her own pair of wings. Yue made his wings appeared and Kero changed into his true form. Yukito and Touya then got on Cerobearous's back. They all flew off to Eriol's house to meet the others.  
  
When they reached the house, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru (Yes, I've switched to her real name. Happy?) , Spinel Sun, Meling, and Syaoran were ready to go. "What took you guys so long?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yue here decided to make a little day trip to get Sakura some flowers." Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Flowers!?" Tomoyo squealed with delight. "That's so sweet!" She smiled brightly at her best friend then Yue.  
  
"I think that was a hint Eriol." Spinel Sun whispered in Eriol's ear.  
  
"Leave me alone." Eriol sneered. "I've got my own plan, thank you very much." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So are we ready to go meet the others?" Meling asked.  
  
"You bet!" Sakura agreed.  
  
Spinal Sun transformed into his true self as did Nakuru. "Get on." Spinal Sun sighed.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Yukito got onto his back, while Touya, Syaoran and Meling got on Cerobearous's back.  
  
They all flew out Eriol's window.  
  
***  
  
The CCS gang was the first to arrive at "The Leaky Cauldron". (Don't ask me how just accept it.) They waited at a rather large table after transforming so they looked semi-normal. Sakura soon became extreamly bored. "Where are they?" She whined. "Where's Harry? Where's Ron? Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Excuse me miss, but did you say Harry? As in Harry Potter?" A man behind Sakura asked. He wore a black cloak with a hood so she could not see his face.  
  
"Um, Yes. He's a friend of ours." Sakura replied a little nervous.  
  
From the door she could hear someone calling her name. She turned back to her friends and looked at the door. Hermione and Ron were at the door and were walking over. "Hey guys!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hi Sakura!" They both replied. "Is Harry here yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope he hasn't showed up yet." Syaoran replied.  
  
As if on cue Harry, Bellaluna and Artimus came through the door. "Hi everyone!" Harry walked over to them.  
  
Sakura stood up. "Hey Harry, theres this guy who I think is looking for you." She said and turned behind her, but the man was gone. She turned back to Harry but he was gone as well. "Where did he go?" She asked.  
  
"WHAT!? When did he dissapper? We were all right here!" Bellaluna said shocked.  
  
***  
  
Harry was pulled back into a separate hallway. Harry swiftly turned and pulled out his key. "Who are you?" He demanded of the stranger. It was the man who Sakura had talked to.  
  
He slowly lifted his hood. "Is that any way to treat your godfather?" He smirked at Harry.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you Voldemort is on the prowl again." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh great….just what I need." Harry sighed.  
  
"But for some reason he's not after you." Sirius said as if he was still confused about it. "He's after the girl."  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"Yes, the one over there." He pointed at Sakura.  
  
"Again? Why?" He asked.  
  
"Again?" Sirius said with curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Voldemort, he, he, he killed her."  
  
"Oh no it's too late." Sirius sighed and hung his head.  
  
"What!? What's too late!?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I can't tell you now." Sirius said sadly. "I need to go!" He ran off out the door.  
  
"Sirius! Come back!" Harry cried, but it was too late, he was gone.  
  
Harry walked back over to the others. "Where did you go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just over there talking with someone." Harry replied.  
  
"Who?" Artimus asked.  
  
"No one important." He shrugged.  
  
Author's notes: That's the end of chapter one. I hope you like it! I have a request to make. If anyone knows how old Sirius is please, please, PLEASE tell me! I really need to know cause I might have a good idea to use in this story if he's around the right age. 


	2. Land of the Dead

In Your Dreams  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Selene Serenity  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, it is property of CLAMP. I also don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. If you wish to put this story on your site I would appreciate it if you asked me first.  
  
Author's notes: I only received two reviews on the first chapter and I'm hoping that it was because everyone is reading the first one first. Even if I don't get that many reviews I'll keep writing because I want to keep writing this fic because I think it will be very interesting. Just to tell everyone I have totally switched to the Japanese names. ^_^ Well, on to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Everyone walked into Diagon Alley after going past the brick wall. Tomoyo immediately noticed a store that was selling clothing for young witches and wizards. "Hey! Look over there!" She cried and pointed at the store.  
  
"Clothes!?" Meling cried. "Cool!"  
  
Nakuru turned to face everyone. "So who wants to go?" She asked.  
  
None of the guys volunteered. "We're going!" Tomoyo and Meling cheered.  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura along with her. "I guess that means I'm going too." Sakura giggled.  
  
"I'll go I guess." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'll go too." Bellaluna smiled. She turned to face Harry. "If it's alright with you."  
  
"Go ahead." Harry told her.  
  
The girls all started off to the store. "Sakura wait." Yue held on to Sakura's wrist.  
  
"What's wrong Yue?" Sakura turned around and blinked.  
  
"I don't think it's safe." Yue whispered.  
  
"Yue, don't worry I'll be fine!" Sakura assured him. "Ever since Vol- you know who, killed me you have been really paranoid. I'll be okay." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked over to the store with the other girls.  
  
"Aw….Yue's worried about his little cherry blossom….." Kero cooed, mockingly.  
  
"Kero, I really don't need this right now." Yue grumbled. "That was not my love for her speaking, well it was, but it was also my guardian side watching out for her. I sense something evil. Don't you?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it…..I have had a weird feeling lately." Kero agreed. "We'll just keep a close eye on her.  
  
"Right." Yue nodded solemnly.  
  
***  
  
The store was filled with all sorts of clothes. They had the latest fashions in the wizardry world. From fancy robes to gloves. Tomoyo looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw everything. Immediately she spotted a beautiful robe. It was blue that was see-through and it was flowered. She dashed over to the robe and grabbed it. "Ah…." She sighed dreamily. "It's silk. I love silk!" She turned to Sakura and laid it against her from. "Sakura! This would look perfect on you!" She giggled.  
  
"I guess I'll try it on." Sakura shrugged and took the robe and went to the dressing rooms. When she came out all the other girls gawked at her.  
  
"Sakura!" Meling gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Do I look that bad?"  
  
"No! You look beautiful!" Bellaluna and Nakuru explained. They were right. The robe made her face glow even more than it normally does and made her eyes sparkle.  
  
"Really?" Sakura squeaked.  
  
They all nodded, dumbfounded.  
  
***  
  
All the other girls chose one item to buy, but Sakura seemed to look the best though, yet something was gnawing at her stomach. Something evil was lurking nearby. 'Was it that guy at the Leaky Cauldron?' She wondered.  
  
After everything was purchased in that store they met back up with the guys and showed off their new stuff. Sakura had the same affect on the guys. They thought she was beautiful.  
  
They then went back home until it was time for school to start again in one week.  
  
On the first day of school the clouds took over the sky and blocked the sun. Sakura did not see this as a good sign. When they got to Hogwarts it had just begun to rain so they hurried inside.  
  
Life at Hogwarts went on as it always had, just like last year. Yue's (Or should I say Prof. Stone!? ^_^) class was the most popular among the students, but Sakura's and Yue's relationship was to stay a secret, much to their dismay.  
  
One night about one week later, Sakura woke from a bad dream. She decided to go to the bathroom to get a drink. She found a glass and walked down to the bathroom. She groped for the light switch and turned it on. She walked over to the sink and began to fill her cup.  
  
***  
  
Harry lay in his bed asleep until he suddenly sat up and put his hand on his forehead. His scar was acting up again. He groaned in agony, which woke up Ron, Syaoran, and Artimus. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked with concern.  
  
"My scars acting up again." Harry explained through the pain.  
  
***  
  
At that moment Sakura dropped the glass to the ground and it shattered to pieces. She felt pain go through her entire body as if she was on fire. She held in he scream and fell to her knees.  
  
***  
  
All of a sudden Harry's pain stopped and his head shot up to face the ceiling and he looked as if he was in a trance. "Harry!" Syaoran waved his in Harry's face. "What happened?" He asked Harry.  
  
Harry snapped out of it and shouted, "Sakura!"  
  
"What?" Artimus said sounding confused.  
  
"I saw Sakura just after the pain went away. She's in trouble!" He said as he scrambled out of his bed. He knelt down next to a pillow that lied on the ground. Sleeping on it was Bellaluna; only she was much smaller, about the size of Artimus in his false form. She was able to do this when she needed to. Harry shook her slightly. "Bellaluna!" He whispered.  
  
"What is it Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Sakura's in trouble. Go get her and the other girls and tell them to met us downstairs. Artimus please go get the others in the other houses."  
  
"Okay!" She fluttered up to his face. "We'll be down there soon!" With that she flew out the door. The three boys and Artimus slipped out of the room and down to the main room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura slowly and painfully got to her feet. She needed to find someone to help her. 'Who's the closest?' She thought. 'Yue.' Sakura stumbled over to Yue bedroom and knocked urgently on the door. "Yue!" She cried.  
  
Yue opened the door and was there just in time to catch Sakura. "Sakura, what happened?" He asked.  
  
Sakura slowly looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "I….." She passed out. Suddenly a fire burst around her but Sakura didn't seem to be burning, but Yue burnt his hands holding her. The rug underneath them didn't burn either so Yue carried Sakura in even if she was burning him and placed her on his bed. He sensed the others coming so he stayed and held Sakura's hand tightly no matter how much the flames hurt him.  
  
Everyone found their way to Yue's room and Eriol deduced that Sakura was under a spell that was taking her spirit to other worlds while her body stayed there. " She will be stuck there until she's finds a way out so there's nothing we can do." He hung his head sadly.  
  
"There's nothing?" Tomoyo repeated in disbelief Eriol shook his head.  
  
At this point the fire had disappeared but they were unable to wake Sakura.  
  
***  
  
Sakura walked around the cold ground in her bare feet. The ground was covered with a layer of thin smoke, like dry ice. She saw a figure approaching her it was a little, weak looking man. He didn't seem to be a threat.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why I'm Peter Pettigrew." He replied with a demented smile. He reached out and grabbed Sakura around the next to choke her. He squeezed tightly and brought Sakura off her feet. She kicked and tried to fight her way free by she was losing her air fast.  
  
***  
  
Sakura started thrashing in the bed and had stopped breathing. "Sakura! Sakura what's wrong?" Harry asked though he knew he would not get a reply. He was the only one in the room right now because the others had decided to go out to the main room and then go on to find the three professors that knew what was going on, Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Mogonagal. Harry dashed out to the main room and luckily the others were still there. "Everybody come here! There's something wrong with Sakura!" Everybody followed him back in and Sakura was still kicking and not breathing.  
  
"Someone must be attacking her in the dream world." Bellaluna guessed in a worried tone.  
  
***  
  
Out of nowhere a blast of energy shot at Peter and he was knocked to the ground. Sakura was released and coughed and took a deep breath. Peter scrambled and got up then ran away. Sakura then relised she had been caught by someone when she had been dropped by Peter. She looked behing her to see a woman with a bright smiling face. "M…m…Mother!?" Sakura shouted and jumped out of her arms and on to her own feet.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Nadeshiko smiled.  
  
"Yes hello Sakura." A male voice said.  
  
Sakura swiveled around came face to face with…. "Clow Reed!? It was you who saved me just then wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes Sakura." Clow nodded.  
  
"So this is Sakura?" Another male voice asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Clow replied.  
  
Two figures appeared out of the shadows. A male and female who seemed to be a couple and the male looked very much like Harry. "Nadeshiko you have a beautiful daughter!" The woman exclaimed.  
  
"Thank-you Lily. She certainly has grown up." Nadeshiko replied.  
  
"Lily?" Sakura gulped. Lily nodded. "So you must be James." She pointed at the man. He nodded as well. "Harry's Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Yes." They both replied.  
  
"May I ask where exactly we are and how you can even be here!?" Sakura said frantically.  
  
"Sakura, Voldemort has put a curse on you." Clow started. "He has trapped your spirit in a dream world that is actually taking you to different lands."  
  
"This is the land of the dead." Nadeshiko explained.  
  
"To get home you must find a key in five of the worlds you travel to. Once you find them all the will take you home." James told her.  
  
"Oh great." Sakura gulped.  
  
Suddenly she heard a shuffling noise not too far off. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh come on out!" Lily giggled. "You wanted to give her a message for Harry didn't you?"  
  
Another figure appeared before Sakura. It was a boy a few years older then her who wore a Hogwarts uniform. "Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um, my name is Cedric Diggory." The boy replied. "I need you to tell Harry something for me when you get out of here."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want you to tell Harry I don't blame him for my death. I've been able to watch him and whenever the subject came up he looked so guilty but I want him to know it's not his fault, It was Voldemort's fault."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about but alright." Sakura nodded. Suddenly she started fading in and out. "What's going!?" She asked.  
  
"You're going into a different land now." Clow explained.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said disappointed. "Good-bye." She waved at all of them and finally disappeared completely.  
  
Author's notes: That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! ^_^ I myself thought Sakura seeing everyone in the land of the dead was rather cute and sweet. In the next chapter Black and Lupin are going to get involved so get ready! 


	3. Meetings

In Your Dreams  
~Selene Serenity~  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It is property of Clamp. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me either. It is property of JK Rowling. This story is mine thought so please if you wish to put this story on your site, e-mail me first.  
  
Author's notes: Hi again, I'm here with another chapter in, In Your Dreams! In this chapter we're going to follow Sakura in the other worlds where by chance she meets two friends of a certain someone. We'll also take a look at how everyone is doing back at Hogwarts so try and keep up! ^_^  
  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Sakura searched the land in which she had teleported to. She was in a white room filled with mirrors. "What is this place?" She wondered aloud. "What am I doing here? Why did Voldemort do this to me!?"  
***  
"So where do we go now?" Remus Lupin wondered.   
"Good question." Sirius sighed. "I have no clue."  
"Great..." Lupin rolled his eyes. "Hey, what's that?" He wondered and pointed ahead of them.  
Sirius looked at where he was pointing. "It's a mirror. I think." They both walked over to it. Sirius was the first to look in, but instead of seeing himself he saw the girl who Harry had called Sakura. "She's here!" He gasped.  
"Who's here?" Lupin asked.  
"The girl I told you about. The one you-know-who wants." Sirius replied.  
"Harry's friend?"  
"Yes."  
***  
Sakura began to feel a dark power creep over her. She shivered as it surrounded her. Then suddenly the shot card emerged from the Clow book. "Shot, what are you doing?" She asked. Then the card changed to its physical form, then into a ball of light and shot at Sakura. "SHOT! Stop it!" She demanded. Though she knew it would be no good because she felt the dark magic had a hold on it. Sakura ducked and dodged the blast but the shot reflected off one of the mirrors and shot back at Sakura, who dodged it again. Now Sakura was in a dangerous game of dodge ball. "If there was ever time for a distraction, this is defiantly the time!"  
***  
"Think we should help her?" Remus wondered.   
"Of course we should, but how are we suppose to get to where she is?" He slammed his hand against the mirror, but instead of hitting glass his hand went right through. "What the?" He pulled his hand back.   
"Well you did ask for a way there." Remus pointed out.   
'Then let's go." He replied as he grabbed Remus's wrist and jumped into the mirror.  
***  
Sakura had just dodged another attack from the shot when she crashed into two men who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Ah!" She yelped and backed away. "Are you two the ones controlling the Shot card?" She demanded.  
"Huh...what!?" Lupin backed away from Sakura and her fierce look.  
"No...we didn't do any of this. We came to help you." Sirius tried to assure her.  
"Prove it."   
Suddenly the man who had spoke first dashed out of the way while the second on grabbed Sakura around the waist and jumped out of the way, just as the Shot card shot at her again. "That enough proof?" The man said and put Sakura down.   
"Who are you two?" She demanded.  
"We'll tell you as soon as we get out of this place!" The one who had saved her said as he dodged the shot again.   
"Come one you two! Let's go!" The other one called as his hand disappeared into a mirror.  
The other man joined him, then turned back to Sakura. "Come on." He urged her.  
"No! I can't! I can't leave shot behind!" She shook her head.  
"What?"  
"The light bouncing around is one of my Clow cards!"  
"Did you say Clow?" He stuttered.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Who's Clow?" The other man came over to them.  
"He's that guy who helped Lily and James make those cards." He replied.  
"You know Harry's parents?" Sakura gasped.  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Well...anyways. I can't leave yet. I need to get shot back."   
"And how do you plan on doing that?"  
"Um..." Sakura thought a moment. "That's a good question."  
"Why don't you just use the imobulus spell on it?" Lupin suggested.  
"Hey! That's a great idea!" Sakura agreed. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at the shot. "Imobulus!" She cried. The Shot froze where it was and changed into its physical form. "Shot, please come back." Sakura begged. Shot nodded tartly at her and changed back to its card form. "Thank you." Sakura smiled at the card.  
"Shall we go now?" Sirius said, already halfway through the mirror.  
"We shall." Sakura nodded and followed Remus as he walked over to the mirror.  
***  
"What in the?" Harry gazed at Sakura with a queer look.   
"What is it?" Yue mumbled as he fell in and out of sleep.  
"Look at Sakura." Harry pointed at her.  
Yue look at her to see her reaching into her pocket for her wand. She then placed her hand back on the bed. "But how?" Yue wondered.  
Eriol had just walked into the room as Sakura pulled out the wand. "It will most likely occur often that some things that she does in the dream worlds will happen to her here as well." He explained.  
"Will she get hurt there?" Yue asked with concern.   
"It's possible." Eriol replied.  
"How's our little patient?" Tomoyo sighed as she walked into the room.   
"Not to well I'm afraid." Harry sighed.  
"Hey, don't worry about it Harry." Tomoyo said with a smile. "If I know Sakura, and I do, she'll make it through this no matter what it takes. She's not one to give up."  
"Yes, that's right." Yue agreed. I believe in her with my whole heart."  
"As do I." Eriol nodded.  
"Well if you guys do then there's no reason why I shouldn't believe in her too." Harry concluded. Suddenly he saw a pen and piece of paper appear in her hands as the wand clattered to the ground. "Guys, look!" He pointed at her.  
She quickly began scrawling something out on the paper.   
"Hello everyone,  
I hope someone finds this! It's me, Sakura. I miss you all so much. I have found a way to get home so please wait for me! I need to find these keys in the different dream worlds and once I find them all I should get home! Please don't worry about my safety for I have two people with me. They seem to know you Harry so I have a favor to ask you..."  
"They know me?" Harry gulped. "Who could it be?" He wondered.  
"They're name's are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They too have been captured in the dream world by Voldemort. I need you to go find their bodies. They told me that they are within the Black Forest. Please go get them and bring them back to Hogwarts so they'll be safe. I need to go now so I can find those keys and get back to you as soon as I can!  
~Sakura~  
"Sirius and Professor Lupin?" Harry blinked. "Okay...now I'm confused."  
"Do you know them Harry?" Tomoyo questioned.  
"Yes, they were my parents best friends and Professor Lupin was a professor here and few years ago while Sirius is my godfather."  
"Oh yes, I remember them too." Eriol nodded.  
"You really like leaving things out don't you Eriol." Tomoyo blinked at him.  
"Well, no one asked." Eriol said with a smile. (In which Tomoyo almost melted in seeing.)  
"Well we should get the others so we can search the forest." Yue suggested.  
Harry cleared his throat. "Eh hem...but you do remember that we all have classes soon."  
"Well, then we can go at night. We'll sneak out there." Eriol decided.  
"Oh...this would be the perfect occasion for new outfits!" Tomoyo sighed. "If only I had the time..."  
"Don't worry. Next time I'm sure you'll have the time." Eriol smiled at her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they both walked out of the room to go to class.   
"I better get going too." He nodded at Yue.   
As Harry left Yue walked back to Sakura's bedside. "I hope this reaches you..." He whispered and he leaned down and kissed her gently before leaving her.  
***  
Sakura stopped as the three of them walked along. She put her hand to her lips. "Sakura?" Lupin said turning around. Sirius stopped and looked at her too.   
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
Sakura blushed a bit. "Oh, it's nothing she replied. "Let's keep going."   
The two men shrugged and continued along.   
"Thanks Yue." She whispered with a slight smile.  
  
Author's notes: Well, that's it! What did u think? Wow...never thought I'd get past this writer's block of mine... 


End file.
